All I want is you
by Imperfection1211
Summary: When Brandon Novak's sister comes to live with everyone at Bam Margera's house what could possibly happen?


It's been four years since I've seen my older brother Brandon. We're both the outcast's of the family, we're both addicted to heroin. Brandon's been in jail for the last four years but today he gets out. Mom picked me up and let me wash my clothes at her house so I could be there when we got him.

I pulled on a pair of clean jeans, brushed my long blonde hair and put on my glasses before hopping in the car and riding to where Brandon was being released. When he got to us he pretended to be to happy to see us and Mom dropped the two of us off at my apartment.

"Yo. You got any?"

"You know where it is."

I said opening the door and letting us in.

"Wow this place looks like shit."

"I spend my money on rent and heroin what they hell do you expect?"

"I don't know."

He laughed before shooting up.

"Can I stay here for awhile?"

"Of course. Why do you bother asking?"

"I don't know. You might have started to hate me over the last four years."

"Why would I suddenly hate my best friend?"

"Because we're druggies."

I laughed and grabbed a coke from the fridge.

Two weeks later Brandon disappeared and I had checked myself into rehab. After a year in rehab I was out and the second I got into my apartment the phone rang.

"Yeah?"

I answered.

"Yo Babe."

A voice on the other line said.

"Who is this?"

"Brandon moron."

"Oh. Sorry I haven't heard from you in a year."

"Yeah well I want you to move up here and meet my friends."

"Get me a ride."

"I'll be at your apartment at noon tomorrow."

He said hanging up on me. I took a shower and pulled on a pair of jeans before finding some food and falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning to someone jumping on me.

"Get off."

I said rolling over.

"Get up!"

Brandon said pulling on my arm and dragging me out of my room. I let him drag me into the living room by my arm and plopped me on the couch.

"Everyone this is Kaite my sister. Kaite, this is Bam, Dunn, Glomb, Dico and Raab."

"Hi."

I said yawning and moving the hair out of my face.

"They've already got all your shit in the car so if there's anything else you actually want to keep get it now."

I nodded and stood up to go to my room. I grabbed a necklace and a few other things I kept in a safe spot.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

I said fallowing them all outside and to a big red hummer. I sat in the middle of Brandon and Glomb on the ride to Bam's house.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"My house in West Chester."

Bam told me as we crossed the state line.

"Your pretty."

Glomb told me.

"Thanks."

"Dude, Don't hit on my sister."

"Aww okay."

"Since when do you care who hits on me?"

"Since I don't get anything out of this."

"I hate you."

"I love you to."

"So which one of you is the youngest?"

Dunn asked.

"I am."

I told him.

"Do you have any STD's like Novak?"

"huh?"

"I mean Brandon, sorry."

"Oh. Nope I'm clean."

"Sweet!"

Dico shouted from behind me. Everyone laughed and then went back to asking me things.

"I tried to call you like fifty times in the past year, why didn't you answer your phone or call me back?"

Brandon asked me.

"I was in rehab asshole."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"So your clean?"

"Obviously."

"Me too."

About an hour later we pulled up to this huge house. It looked like a castle, it was as beautiful inside as it was out.

"Your house is beautiful."

I told Bam when we walked inside. Inside was the living room and dining room. There was a huge table on one side and a pool table, TV, Fire place and couches on the other side. Bam showed me to my room upstairs next to Brandon's. Brandon helped me set up the few things in my room so we talked while we did it.

"So what made you suddenly feel like inviting me to stay at your friends house?"

"Because you're my best friend asshole and you need money."

"Thanks."

I said flipping him off. When we had everything done we walked outside to where Bam and everyone was.

"Were having a party tonight to celebrate our newest room mate."

Bam announced as he shoved Brandon into the pool.

"First, you need a new wardrobe."

He said pointing to me.

"Glomb! Take Kaite to get new clothes."

He shouted handing Glomb his credit card. Glomb and I headed out to Glomb's truck and we headed to the mall.

"Where to first?"

" Rue 21."

I said dragging him into the store. We got jeans and shirt and the only story he didn't complain once about was Victoria's Secret.

"What about this?"

He asked holding up a purple g-string.

"If it's a medium then yeah."

Glomb giggled and handed it too me. After a few minutes I just let Glomb pick out my bra's and underwear because he was having so much fun with it. I also got a hoodie and some sweatpants. Next I drug him into Zumiez and payless for shoes. When we got back he helped me put everything away and then ten minutes later the party started.

The party was huge and Bam's brother's band, CKY, played. Around midnight I wandered down to the pirate bar to find someone that I knew and all I found was Glomb and Dunn drinking.

"Where's everyone else?"

I asked them both.

"Bam and your brother both found some girls and hooked up with them. Dico and Raab are passed out somewhere and Rake left I think."

Glomb told me.

"Mind if I drink with you two?"

"Be my guest."

Dunn said handing me a beer. I drank all night with them and in the morning woke up in-between both Glomb and Dunn, and the three of us were naked. I grabbed the phone that was sitting on the bed next to me and checked the time. It was four in the morning so I crawled off the bed and made sure nobody was awake before running as quietly as I could to my room. I pulled on some underwear and pajama's before falling back asleep in my bed. When I woke up I was on a pool toy floating in the middle of the pool. I opened my eyes and all the guys were sitting on the deck watching me.

"Really?"

"Babe, this is why you live here for free. So we can do whatever the fuck we want and you get paid for it."

Bam said laughing. I nodded and said

"Brandon help me?"

I heard him sigh and he walked down and reached out his hand for me. Instead of him pulling me towards the edge of the pool I pulled him into the pool. Since I pulled him in the pool he tipped the raft I was on over, so I pulled him down into the water and we wrestled for about ten minutes before I jumped out of the pool and announced that I was taking a shower.

When I got out I blow dried my hair and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt, before walking back outside where they were all sitting on the porch.

"We are making me my own state!"

Bam shouted.

I sat on the railing and listened to Bam give orders.

"Novak One and Two. Fallow me!"

Brandon and I fallowed Bam to the kitchen where we helped pack food and drove to the place Raab found. We sat around while Dico and Glomb moved in all of the trailers.

"Your sharing that one with me."

Bam told Brandon pointing at the two story trailer.

"And you can sleep where ever the hell you want." He told me. I nodded and once everything was set up they filmed for Viva La Bam and pissed off Vito. The first night at the state of Bam I slept in Bam and Brandon's trailer. The second day they lifted Raab's trailer in the air and skied a car across the lake. Brandon wrote his book all night and I just ended up drinking and passing out in Dunn's trailer. In the morning I was up before the rest of the guys, and when I went outside Brandon was still sitting in a chair writing.

"What are you writing?"

"A book about me, and your in it."

"Well I'd hope so, I was involved in a lot of your scams."

"Yeah."

I sat down next to him and stole one of his cigarettes.

"You should buy your own."

" I need to find a job first."

"You've got one. Bam's going to pay you."

"I'm nobodies bitch."

"You're not."

"Not yet. You are though."

"Oh well."

"Maybe I can go to collage online."

"How do you plan to pay for it?"

"I don't know. Brandon I need a boyfriend."

"Well you live with three single guys. Dico, Dunn, Bam and Glomb's single too."

"hmmm, I wonder if I can try all of them…"

"You already had a threesome with Glomb and Dunn, there's pictures of the by the way."

"Really? Where? I don't remember it."

"Glomb's phone."

"Where is it?"

"His truck."

I nodded and walked over to his truck. Since Glomb was passed out in the bed it wasn't hard to grab his phone from the front seat and sit down by Brandon with it. I flipped through the twenty pictures from that night and couldn't believe how drunk I obviously was. I looked horrible.

"Do I look like this all the time?"

I asked showing Brandon one of the pictures of just me, Glomb and Dunn.

"No. I've never seen you look like that."

"Ugh I look terrible."

I said flipping through the pictures.

"I was wondering where my phone went."

Glomb said sitting in the chair next to me.

"I wanted to see these pictures that Brandon was telling me about."

"You don't remember that night?"

"No, well I remember some of it."

"Nice."

I nodded and handed him his phone back.

"Kate wants a boyfriend Glomb."

Brandon said without looking up from his notebook.

"Oh?"

"Yep. I told her she can pick from you, Bam, Dico and Dunn."

"Thanks for offering me."

" Don't worry, I don't expect any of you to like me, I'm pretty ugly and scummy."

"Your not ugly and you may be like Brandon but your not scummy."

Glomb told me.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, sorry I just don't want a girl friend right now."

"It's okay."

"What's up?"

Dunn asked plopping onto the grass.

"Kate wants a boyfriend."

Brandon said again.

"Will you shut up?"

"Nope."

I flipped him off and we waited for Dico and Raab to get up and make breakfast. Once everyone was up Bam decided that tomorrow we'd go home to film another Viva La Bam episode. Later that night some more of Bam's friends stopped by. Jimmy Pop and Evil Jared, they sang a song they made just for the State of Bam. Dunn blew up Don Vito's trailer and we again got wasted. This time I woke up in Glombs arms in the bad of his truck. I didn't even feel like getting up so I just laid there for a few minutes until I heard people coming. I jumped out of the truck bed and walked over to where Brandon and Bam were.

"How many times are you going to fuck Glomb?"

Brandon said laughing.

"Shut up."

I said punching him in the shoulder.

"Bitch if you dislocate my shoulder again I'm going to kill you."

"Bring it."

I challenged.

"Why did I bring you here."

He asked shaking his head at me.

"Because you love me."

"No I don't."

"Whatever."

I said getting slightly irritated at him.

When we got back to the house I didn't bother with anyone I went and took a shower and stayed in my room until they were done filming and Bam dragged me outside.

"look!"

He said pointing at a brand new red Malibu.

"Cool."

"It's for you dumbass."

Brandon said as Bam tossed the keys to me.

"Really?!"

"Yep."

I hugged Bam and then got in it. Bam, Brandon, Glomb and Dico all jumped in with me as I drove around town in it. When we got back I went back to my room and the guys went to the pirate bar to drink.

I was just sitting on my bed staring out the window when I got a text. It was from one of my friends back in Baltimore.

"Where the fuck are you?"

Shannon typed.

"With Brandon at his house."

"Address?"

"It's in West Chester Pennsylvania."

"What the fuck are you doing there?"

" I haven't quiet figured that out yet. Why?"

"Because your apartment has some new old guy living in it, and nobody's seen you in over a year."

"I was in rehab then came up here as soon as I got out."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I really need a hit right now though."

"Why?"

"Brandon's being an asshole. Like he keeps telling me he hates me and some of his friends treat me like shit but I get paid for it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Was there anything else you wanted?"

"Yeah. Text Ryan."

"Okay."

So I texted my ex boyfriend Ryan and he wanted to get back together but I told him I'd have to think about it.

Around One in the morning Brandon came into my room.

"What's your problem today?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your brother and I love you?"

"Oh."

He sat on the bed in front of me and said

"If you don't start spilling your guts I'm going to have to tickle you."

I smiled and said "Fine, besides the fact that you were being an asshole yesterday and today, your friends treat me like shit, Ryan wants to get back together but I don't know if I should and I really need a cigarette."

Brandon handed me a cigarette and his lighter before saying,

"I'm sorry I'm an asshole but you know that because me and you are pretty much the same person. Don't get back with Ryan. He'll just get you back into heroin. Then tell Bam in the moring you don't like being his bitch. He might let you stay anyway."

"Thanks."

"No problem lil'sis."

I rolled my eyes and hugged him.

"Just so you know, I also wanted you here because I missed you and I got really worried when I couldn't get a hold of you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go to bed now. You should too."

"Good Night." I said as he walked out of the room. I decided to lay down and go to sleep. I woke up around noon and when I got down to the kitchen, Bam walked in shouting that his Lamborghini was missing.

"What do you mean it's missing?"

I asked.

"It's gone!"

Bam shouted. He gathered everyone in the living room and screamed at everyone. A few hours later he drug us all to a lie detector test. When I was up they asked me if I'd ever stolen anything from Bam, If I'd ever had a girlfriend, if I took the lambo, if I knew where the lambo was, and if I had ever done anything incestuous. Everyone passed the test and that just pissed Bam off even more, so he put everyone under house arrest.

That night Brandon, me, Dico, Bam, Ape, Phil, Raab, Dunn and Rake sat in the living room watching TV and talking until it started to rain and thunder and the power went out.

"How do you not have a generator?"

Ape asked Bam.

"I never needed it."

He said shrugging. We could still kind of see because if the fire in the fire-place and the lightning. I didn't like storms, so I curled up next to Brandon and Dunn.

"What's wrong with you?"

Dunn asked poking me.

"She doesn't like storms"

Brandon answered for me.

"Aww poor Kate."

Dunn said hugging me.

"I'm going to bed, so cling onto Dunn."

Brandon told me. I nodded and curled up next to Dunn who was nice enough to wrap his arms around me.

"Why don't you like storms?"

Bam asked me.

"I don't know, I just never have."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Eventually I fell asleep with Dunn on the couch. When I woke up the only two still in the room where Raab, Bam and a camera guy. I went upstairs and put on my bathing suit because it was hot out and a few people were already in the pool. I jumped in the pool and Dico and I got into a splash fight, while Ape floated around. Dunn eventually came out and laid on a chair to tan. Brandon slept until three in the afternoon. Jimmy Pop showed up and told Bam he had the car the whole time. That night everyone did their own thing, so I went and put a bunch of job applications in and then sat by the fire. Suddenly Dunn appered in front of the fire

"Hey."

He said sitting next to me.

"Hi."

"What are you doing up?"

"This."

I said laughing.

"Right. Do you want to go out for breakfast tomorrow."

"sure."

I said smiling. I glanced at the clock that read three in the morning and asked

"What time because uh it's technically tomorrow?"

"You want to just go now?"

I giggled and said "Sure."

I quickly went upstairs and changed out of my sweats and into jeans and a hoodie before meeting Dunn in the driveway.

"Here."

He said handing me a motorcycle helmet. I put the helmet on and we took off into the night. We drove around town for about half an hour before we found a 24 hour diner. We both got eggs and hash browns and sat there eating and talking until about four when the sun was coming up and we went outside to watch it.

"Your really beautiful."

He told me smiling.

"Thanks."

I said grinning back. Slowly he moved his face towards mine and we kissed softly as first and then it turned into a five minute make out session. We got back to the house around seven and everyone was already up and running around.

"Where were you?"

Brandon asked me the second I walked in the door.

"Outside."

"Doing?"

"I went out to breakfast with Dunn, is that okay?"

"I guess."

I stuck my tongue out at him and went upstairs to take a shower. When I got back downstairs the guys were out by the pool singing, "Dunn and Kate sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g."

Dunn was flipping them off when I came out onto the deck. I grabbed a Brandon's pack of Marlboro's and stole one before throwing it back at him.

"That's bad for you."

Bam told me as I sat in a chair next to my brother.

"I've done worse."

I said blowing some of the smoke at him.

"Like what?!"

He asked with an odd amount of interest.

"Heroin."

I said like he should have known that.

"What made you start?"

Bam asked still interested in my story. I took a drag from my cigarette and pointed to Brandon.

"How'd he make you start?"

"What is this 21 questions?"

"Yes. Now answer."

He said tossing two 100 dollar bills in front of me. I took them and said,

" I'm the youngest and I wanted to be just my big brother. Even through all the drugs he was my best friend. He still is. I wanted to be just like him and I am."

Bam looked at Brandon for confirmation that I was telling the truth and he nodded and said,

"Mom likes to say we're twins even though she's two years younger than me."

"Did you have to live in a garage like Novak?"

"No. I somehow managed to keep a job and had an apartment. Brandon kept lying to me and saying he was living with a friend the whole time but I finally caught him and forced him to come to my place."

"What was your job?"

"I was a secretary at an office building by day and a whore by night."

"If you worked do much when did you have time to shoot up?"

"Lunch breaks, in the morning when I got up, before I went to sleep and on days off."

Bam nodded and said,

"Do you have any cool stories? Novak always has stories."

"None that I'm willing to share."

"Tell us a story involving you sister."

Bam demanded looking at Brandon. He thought for a minute and said,

" There was one time where we were so desperate for a hit, that I sat would pick a fight in a bar with some guy and while we were fighting Kate would pit pocket the people that were watching. Once we were pulling that and some big biker guy caught her with his wallet, she almost got out the door. I saw him grab her by the hair and I ran over and dove at him and his friend ended up grabbing the both of us, they said if we had an orgy with them they'd give us their money, and they did."

"How much money did you get?"

Bam asked.

"Sixty-five dollars and ninety-two cents."

I said before Brandon. They stayed silent but it wasn't hard to guess they were all wondering the same thing, 'Does that mean they did something sexual with each other?' and it did mean that but I wasn't about to admit it and nobody asked us to.

"Happy?"

I asked Bam.

"Sometimes."

He said grinning.

"Let's play spin the bottle!"

Dico suggested.

"We only have one girl."

Bam pointed out.

"Then let's call some over?"

Dico suggested.

"Fine then everyone call one or two girls over."

Everyone instantly reached for a phone and began texting or calling. Dunn brought some bartender he knew, Glomb brought his cousin, Dico and Raab got friends of theirs, Rake brought his girl friend, and Bam got one of his friends. I counted as the girl Brandon brought.

We all sat in a circle on the floor in the kitchen with a beer bottle in the middle of the circle.

"We're going to play this like high school-ers, who ever it points to you have to kiss. The end the cap goes on is the end I'm talking about. Dico goes first since this was his idea."

Dico flicked the bottle and it spun. It landed on Dunn and Dico got up and lunged at Dunn, he kissed him and went back to his spot. We all laughed while Dunn washed his mouth out and then spun the bottle and had it land on Glomb's cousin. We played for about an hour and so far I'd had to kiss Dunn, Bam, Brandon, and Rake's girlfriend. Again it was my turn and this time when I spun the bottle it landed on Glomb. I kissed him and my heartbeat sped up, and I felt a 'spark' as most people describe it. I didn't know if he felt it too so I just sat back in my spot and fifteen minutes later the game ended and everyone went their separate ways. I went upstairs and played pool with a few people for awhile and then went downstairs to get a water bottle.

"Hey can I talk to you outside?"

Glomb asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Sure."

I said fallowing him outside.

"So you know how when we were playing you spun and had to kiss me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, uhm, I was just wondering did you feel it? Like I felt something like a 'spark'."

"Yeah I felt it too."

I said blushing. He smiled and kissed me, again I felt the spark and we kissed for a few minutes before deciding to walk around and talk.

"I'm sorry about when I said I just wasn't looking for a girlfriend. I just thought you were just like Novak."

"It's okay. Most people think that I'm him just in female form, I don't usually get a chance to show who I really am."

" Well I like you, and I'm glad I'm getting this chance."

"I like you to."

I said smiling.

"Does that mean you'd be okay if I called you my girlfriend?"

"I'd like that."

"Cool."

He said grinning at me. I yawned and said,

"I should probably get inside, you can stay if you want?"

"Can I stay in your room or will Novak kill me?"

"I'll protect you."

"Okay."

He said fallowing me inside and up to my room. We laid down and I soon fell asleep in Glomb's arms.

In the morning I woke up and rolled over to find Glomb awake and texting.

"Who you texting?"

"Bam, he thinks I'm on my way over."

"Nice, what does he want?"

"Not sure he just said get over there."

" Nice, what are you going to do about clothes?"

"I've got a clean shirt and boxers in my truck."

"Cool."

He nodded and kissed me before getting out of bed and sneaking out to his truck. I laid down for a few more minutes before getting up and dressed. I went downstairs to find out what was the plan for today.

Four months later Glomb and I were still dating and everything was great. Currently Bam had taken everyone to Europe except Brandon and I because Brandon had warrants and I was babysitting him. Brandon was playing pool by himself while I sat on the couch and watched.

"So do you think Glomb's the one?"

"Yeah I do."

I said blushing.

"Aww, that's so cute, you're blushing!"

Brandon cooed. He was about to say something else when the buzzer for the gate out-front rang.

"Who the fuck?"

We both said standing and walking to the room with the TV's for the security camera's. Standing outside the gate were Ryan and his friend Nate.

"No, No this can't happen. Fuck."

I said sitting in the chair watching them pace outside the gate.

"There's no way they can get around the fence…right?!"

"I don't think so."

He said texting Bam. Bam told us that there was no way unless they broke the fence or jumped it. Apparently Bam told Glomb what was going on because he called me two minutes later.

"Are you okay?"

"For now."

"I can't talk long because I might lose reception but text me if you need me."

"I will."

"I love you Kate."

"I love you too!"

We hung up and I just looked at Brandon,

"What do we do?"

"Bam said to wait it out, but to lock the doors and window's just incase. Is there anything in your car you want because I'll go get it real quick?"

"No, I'm good."

"Okay. He also said if they start to try climbing or breaking the fence to call the cop's immediately."

"Okay."

I said looking back at the screen. Suddenly my phone rang again but it wasn't Glomb or Bam.

"Hello?"

"Hey It's Ryan. I miss you what's your house number."

"Uhm…3453 Gay street."

I said giving him the address of Fairman's skate shop.

"Oh okay. I'll see you soon."

He said hanging up. I let out a sigh of relief as on the screen we watched them get in the car and drive away. I decided to text Shannon to find out if she knew what he wanted.

"I have no idea what he wants."

"Great, he's probably going to kill me. Fuck."

"I'm sorry."

I stopped texting her and shut my phone off. Brandon left his on but only because mine was off.

About an hour later Brandon's phone rang, Ryan was calling. Brandon answered it and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Why is Kate's phone off? And why did she give me the wrong address?""She doesn't want to see you, why are you stalking her?"

"I love her I just need to see my girlfriend."

I couldn't take it anymore, I ran up to my room and locked myself in, I turned my phone back on incase Glomb called. I knew if I didn't stay locked in here I'd go find a hit of heroin, even if I had to drive to Baltimore I would. I thought I was done but I need it so bad. I lit a cigarette and chain smoked two packs before Brandon came in and said

" Glomb just got on a flight and is coming here. Ryan refuses to leave until he see's you so you can either hide or face him."

"If he's still there tomorrow, I'll face him with you and Tim."

I said after a few moment's thought.

"Okay."

Brandon said nodding. I curled up on the bed with my brother and fell asleep. I woke up to Glomb crawling into the bed with me.

"Did I wake you?"

"Nope."

I said smiling and kissing him.

"Brandon's watching the camera's and the guy was asleep when I came in."

"Sorry, you had to come back here."

"Don't be sorry. I came back because I wanted to."

"Okay."

I said laying my head on his chest and falling back asleep. Two hours later I woke up and got dressed. Glomb was sitting with Novak watching Ryan and Nate pace and shout at the gate.

"I'm going out there."

I announced grabbing a coat and walking to the front door. Brandon and Glomb quickly jumped up and fallowed me. I took a deep breath in as I walked down the driveway and to the gate. I opened it just enough so the three of us could slip through it.

"What do you want Ryan?"

I asked.

"Nice of you to finally join us."

Nate said as they approached us from the other side of the road.

"Why are you here?"

"Why don't you call me? It's rude to ignore your boyfriend, soon to be husband!"

"What the fuck are you talking about. Ryan we've been broken up for two years."

"But I love you. You always come back to me when I say that."

"Not this time."

"What do I have to say to get you to come back to Baltimore with me?"

"There's nothing you can say, I'm staying here and that's final."

"Your coming back with us."

He said stepping closer to me.

"No, I'm not."

"She's staying here with her husband and me."

Brandon said standing next to me. Stupid Brandon, that always makes things worse when he does that!

"Husband?"

Ryan said glaring at me.

"Is that who that piece of shit is?"

He asked pointing at Glomb.

"Yeah it is."

Glomb said coming to my side. Ryan glared at us and I could see in his eyes he was high and he was heading for a bad trip and suddenly he screamed,

"If I can't have her nobody can!"

Before Brandon or Glomb could do anything he shoved a needle into my arm and injected something into me. Glomb grabbed me and took me behind the fence to call the cops while Brandon beat Ryan.

"Stay awake!"

Glomb said when he saw me closing my eyes because I was so dizzy.

"I love you."

I said before I passed out.

When I woke up in a hospital bed Glomb, and Brandon both were sleeping in the chairs of my room. I smiled when I noticed Glomb was asleep on Brandon's shoulder and Brandon's head was on top of Glomb's.

"Wake up!"

I said throwing a plastic cup at them. Nether of them woke up so I just laid there, until a nurse came in and ran some tests. I was awake for four hours before they woke up.

"Oh my god your awake! How long have you been up?!"

Glomb asked.

"Four hours. What happened?"

"Ryan, gave you cyanide. You almost died. And you were coconscious for three days. They arrested Ryan for attempted murder and Nate for accessory to murder. The doctors said you'll be fine."

I nodded and another nurse came in.

"Ms. Novak You can go I just need to have you sign this."

She said handing me a pen and paper before taking my IV's out. I signed my name and handed her the paper. Glomb helped me out of the bed and gave me his hoodie because I had no clothes. We walked to Glomb's truck and Brandon drove while I sat on Glomb's lap. When we got back I asked where everyone else was and they said they'd be home in a week or so. I nodded and walked to my room, I took the hospital robe off and kept Glomb's hoodie on. I was so tired I fell asleep. It was around noon when I went to sleep and I woke up around seven. I put on some underwear and started to go down stairs but stopped when I heard Brandon and Glomb talking.

"Glomb, chill the fuck out. She has been through worse, way worse. Trust me."

"Like what? What could be worse than almost dying?"

"Having to have sex with your brother to get a hit, having to live on the street and hope some rich guy will pull up. I could go on."

Glomb just sat in silence, so I walked down stairs.

"What are you two losers doing?"

I said sitting in-between them on the couch.

"Could you put on pants?"

"Maybe I came down here to have sex with my boyfriend, pants would just get in the way!""Ha! I know you were just too lazy to put on pants because your boyfriend is too scared you'll get broken to have sex with you right now."

Brandon said sticking his tongue out at me. I sat on Glomb's lap and said,

"You can't break me. I'm indestructible!"

He laughed and kissed me.

"Later"

He whispered. I giggled and Brandon rolled his eyes at us.

"Will someone make me food pretty please?"

"It's already in the kitchen, I'll bring it up."

My brother said standing. He reappeared a few minutes later with a burger king bag. I gave him a hug before stuffing my face with the food.

Later that night after Brandon went to his room, Glomb and I were curled up on the couch in front of the fire. I stood up and said,

"Pool Table?"

"Huh?"

"Pool Table!"

I said taking his hand and dragging him over to the purple pool table.

"What?"

He asked again confused.

"It's later."

"I still have no clue what your talking about."

I pouted and instead of telling him, I took his shirt, pulled it over his head, an threw it across the room. He still gave me a confused look so I slipped my underwear out from under the hoodie, threw them to wear his shirt was and hopped up on the table. That time he got the hit and threw the rest of his clothes across the room before hopping onto the pool table with me. Eventually we curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

When Bam got back from his trip a few days later he threw a huge party and during the party Glomb decided to take me out on the deck.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

He took a deep breath before pulling out a small box and asking,

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

I said hugging him tightly. He kissed me and slid the ring on my finger. We stayed outside for another hour before going inside to dance and drink with everyone. The party raged on until noon the next day, and after everyone left Glomb and I fell asleep in my room. I slept until five and when I got up Glomb was still sleeping.

"Hey kid."

Brandon greeted me when I joined everyone down stairs.

"I've decided next week were all going on a cruise, Dunn's getting the boat."

Bam told me while I dug through the refrigerator.

"Rad."

I said grabbing a water bottle and sitting on the island.

"Hey Brandon."

I said making him look my way.

"Sparkle Sparkle."

I said wiggling my finger with the ring on it. Everyone crowded around my hand and of course Raab had to be an idiot an ask,

"Who gave you that?"

"Glomb."Everyone said in unison. They looked at the ring for a good ten minutes before congratulating me. We all sat around and the guys talked about things that could happen at the wedding before we all went to bed around ten.

In the morning we packed some clothes and hopped in the cars to go to the cruise ship Dunn rented us.

"This isn't a cruise ship."

Ape announced as we walked onto the dock and Dunn pointed to the boat. The boat looked like a pirate ship, and since Vito was with us it just made him bitch more. Everyone went to bed around midnight except Bam and Dunn who drank and Glomb and I who sat on the deck planning our wedding.

"Let's have it in the church by my house."

Glomb suggested.

"Okay, How many people are we inviting?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you want to make our list's then?"

"Sure, but who's list is Bam and they guys going on?"

"I'll take Brandon and you can do the rest of them?"

"Okay."

Our list's ended up not very long, but we finally went to bed and when we woke up Ape was screaming. Bam was obviously torturing his mom but when we got up to where everyone else was Bam was jumping off the boat. We all watched as Bam swam to catch up to the boat but Phil had jumped in to and he couldn't make it. Eventually the cost guard got called and everything was okay.

We stayed on the boat for about a week and by the time we got off the boat Glomb and I had the whole wedding planned out. We decided to have it next year on our one year anniversary, April 26th. Since we had all the wedding plans out of the way, we were free to relax but I had a doctors appointment because I hadn't been felling well.

"Well, Ms. Novak, your not sick, your actually four months pregnant."

"Oh!"

"Yeah your due around the middle of September."

"Okay thanks."

I told him before leaving the doctors office. I had moved in with Glomb but I needed to see my brother so I drove to Bam's. When I got there the boys were out back skating.

"Hey, Kate what are you doing here?"

Bam said stopping to give me a hug.

"I need to tell Brandon something. Where is he?"

"In the house I think."

"Okay thanks."

"Your welcome."

He said skating off. I walked into the house and found him watching TV on the couch.

"Hey kid."

He greeted me as I sat on his stomach.

"I have some news!"

"Lay it on me."

"I'm pregnant."

"What?!"

"You heard me, and don't go telling anyone because I haven't told anyone yet."

"Okay I won't tell anyone. What are you going to name it? It is Glomb's right?"

"Of course it's Glomb's, and I don't know I want to decide with Tim."

"Ohh, so when are you going to tell him."

"When I get home."

I said standing.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Now give me a hug asshole so I can go."

He smiled and hugged me goodbye. When I got home Glomb was making dinner.

"So how was the doctors?"

"It was okay."

"Cool."

He said smiling at me I gave him a kiss before saying,

"I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm four months pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Glomb smiled and hugged and kissed me a few more times before insisting we pick names while he cooked.

Five months later the baby was born. We named him Brandon Joseph Glomb and we got home from the hospital about two days later. Everyone was at Bam's waiting to see the new baby so Glomb drove the baby and I there. We walked in the house and everyone swarmed me.

'Can I hold him?"

My mom asked. I nodded and handed her Brandon.

"Why'd you name him Brandon?"

Ape asked me as the baby got carefully passed around.

"I named him after my brother."

I said smiling at him. He grinned and was soon handed the baby who he cuddled and then told him ' Do as I say not as I do.' before passing him to Bam and then finally back to Glomb and I.

Just a few months later it was finally our wedding day and everything was going perfect. The church was decorated with pink and orange flowers and ribbon. My bouquet was of pink flowers and my bridesmaid dress was orange. My bridesmaid ended up being Shannon even though I knew she's have to shoot up sometime during the day but I hoped it wasn't in the middle of the ceremony. The church was completely filled with our family and friends and my Dad took my arm and walked me down the isle. We said our vows and then the judge asked if anyone knew of a reason we shouldn't be wed, and justg as we were supposed to go on Ryan ran through the doors screaming at the top of his lungs,

"STOP!"

"Who are you sir?"

"Kate, I love you, I need you. Marry me!"

"No, I want Tim. You had your chance and after you tried to kill me I never want to see you. So go!"

I shouted at him. He started to move closer to the alter where we stood but Bam, and Brandon got in the way. They picked him up and carried him out and when Bam and Brandon got back in we continued and said out I do's before heading off to the reception.

At the reception Tim and I threw cake in each others faces, posed for pictures, had pictures with the baby taken, and danced like lunatics. Glomb and I didn't have to get on our flight to Finland for another few hours so we sat at Bam's.

Our honeymoon in Finland was amazing, and Glomb and I had the time of our lives.

The End


End file.
